


無我夢中

by nettiking1921



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921





	無我夢中

发布于2011年8月14日，旧文搬迁

814哦妹爹头！！！！  
私心的没选择十年前和十年后中的任何一个……感觉不动被我搞得更二了……？OOC快住手？  
心思活络的副作用是不知道自己再写啥……

 

無我夢中

 

查觉到许久未见到那个家伙的事，其实是经历了一个过程的。  
在食堂吃饭会被认识或者不认识的人拍拍肩膀“哎你今天怎么没和那家伙一起来啊？”；下课以后被导师叫去办公室小坐，对方一脸无奈地说“不动君再这么旷课下去我可没办法让他拿这门课的学分，我也很难办的”；最后终于连走在路上都会因为身边少了一串熟悉的足音而频频回头或者四下张望，像是得了神经衰弱症。  
究竟为什么被这么多人捆绑记忆了呢？有鬼道有人的地方一定会有不动明王，这到底是怎样的思维方式啊？不过是认识了很多年，碰巧从一起踢球的伙伴变成大学同窗……对，碰巧。至于为什么鬼道会有不动租借的公寓的钥匙，他的解释也是“碰巧没机会还”——在他的印象里，大概唯一不凑巧的就是两人的专业不同吧。

不动向来是个喜欢独来独往家伙，所以到了大学也不愿意住宿舍，找了位于学校附近的公寓来住。房租不是很贵，但对于靠打工赚学费的不动来说也是不小的开销，鬼道也不是没邀他一起住过，不动总是摆摆手说“天天看到你那张脸我一定会腻的”，虽然不知道有什么好腻味的鬼道也只能随他去。站在不动的房门口，鬼道发觉自己想不起来上一次来这里是什么时候的事了，钥匙在手里握得滚烫。  
为什么……总是我来找你呢？好像一直以来都只有我这一方在主动靠近，无意或有意地翻越安全界限……  
不小心在门前发了一会呆，鬼道甩甩头努力让自己清醒一点。夏季的高温让走道里闷热不堪，催促着他将钥匙插入锁眼，熟稔的扭转推门。玄关处不动的鞋子正好好地躺着。  
“不动，你在吧？”  
客厅里没人，大概是空调没开但没有阳光直射的缘故，室内的温度只比外面稍低一些。奇怪，难道还没起床？隐约听见卧室里传出风扇嗡嗡的噪声，探身一看，床上的被褥居然鼓成一个巨大的山包，一旁的风扇正在努力给棉絮下的人送去应该无法感受到的凉意。  
“真浪费电呐。你生病了？”  
“……不用管我。”虽然听不太清，被子底下的家伙应该是不动无误。  
“我说，你这样会中暑的，就算不觉得热也会缺氧，快点出来。”  
“就算鬼道君这么说，我也不出去。倒是你给我快点回去。”  
“那给我个理由？”  
“……”  
见被褥团半天没吱出一个字，鬼道干脆动手拆起了这团绵山。先是撂一个角伸手进去试探，啊好像抓到了脚踝……哦居然反抗了……腾出一只手，果断掀掉整条被子！盯着眼前的家伙看了三秒，鬼道笑了出来。  
“噗……”  
“……笑屁啦。”不动下意识的扯紧作为最后防线的兜帽。  
“要我陪你去理发店么？这么捂着也不会让头发的生长速度变快的。”  
“啰嗦，这是我的事情，鬼道君别管。”  
“缺勤也不关我事？”  
“……那倒有点关系。你有带最近的笔记来么亲爱的鬼道君？”  
“那么首先。”鬼道稍显无奈的笑了，“我有点饿，一起出去吃个午饭怎么样？”

从公寓出发，他们搭了好长一段地铁到了月岛，因为鬼道说要吃文字烧。  
“文字烧对你来说应该是完全没问题的吧，不动？”  
“就算有问题，有你在也没问题哦，鬼道君~”  
即使在店里，坐在对面的那个家伙也不脱掉兜帽……还想说铁板的热度能迫使他露出那乱糟糟的脑袋。也不是说想看他当众出丑，这种模样的不动太少见太少见了，方才那一瞥只来得及看个大概，这让鬼道充满了期待。  
……嘛，虽然早就知道这家伙顽固执拗且桀骜不驯，一旦决定就难以推翻，区区一点热度想必是摘不掉他的兜帽的。鬼道想起来刚入学的时候突然在图书馆碰到不动时的情景，这家伙居然一声不吭的考取了和自己相同的学校，着实惊讶了一番。

——原来你也选择了这里啊。  
——因为我知道你会来这里。  
——诶……？  
——因为有鬼道君在的地方，就一定会有我哦。

当时，不动确实做出了这样的宣告。明明彼此就读的不是同一个专业甚至不在同一个系别，不动也喜欢去去鬼道那边旁听，选修的课程也会和鬼道撞在一起，也没法弄明白这究竟是巧合还是早有预谋。后来不动干脆申请了第二专业，这下是梗彻底的和鬼道腻在一起了。被人捆绑记忆大概也是从那时开始的吧。鬼道瞥了瞥不动，兜帽边缘有稍微露出的毛发。不知道这家伙是要蓄成什么样的发型。  
“是终于觉得自己长大了么……”  
啊，不小心就说出心声了。不动像是捕捉到什么敏感词一样迅速的对上了鬼道的视线。  
“……嗯，大概是有点厌倦了吧。”  
“厌倦……？”  
“也许是对一直跟在鬼道君身边的自己，感到了厌倦吧。”  
……鬼道不由得顿住筷子。嘴里的文字烧也突然没了味道。  
人是会做梦的，而梦境又有噩梦与美梦之分。又传说梦是与现实相反，美梦不一定能成真，但噩梦也未必不会变为现实。  
但“厌倦”这种事——

回去了路上，不动提议买个西瓜。他依旧严严实实的逮着帽子，任凭汗水沾满脸颊。  
“你……真的不觉得热？”  
“不。”  
“去理发吧。”  
“绝不。”  
“……还真固执。”  
“坚定不移是我的优点，虽然换句话说就是顽固不化。”  
“你很明白呢。”  
“你不是也很明白，我们是一样的啊。”  
天气真的很热，鬼道的额头上也浮起一层汗珠。  
“你在这等一下，我去那边的贩售机买点喝的。你想喝什么。”  
“都行。不过事先声明，我可不像你口味跟老头子似的，所以别给我买煎茶。”  
“煎茶可不是什么老头子口味……”稍微抱怨之后鬼道就跑向了前方不远的自动贩售机，选好饮品等着不动踱着步子赶上来。看着不动一点点变大的身影，鬼道忽然觉得他似乎很久没有这样好好看过他了。从14岁认识彼此开始，碰面的次数屈指可数，这漫长的时间都总够用散步的速度走完好几十趟马拉松全程了。此时此刻那个家伙，拎着个新鲜可人的西瓜，穿着明显对散热不利的兜帽衫，尚未长全所以不伦不类的莫西干被盖得严严实实。他的身后是一直向远处绵延的林荫。绿色就是生机，这让鬼道不小心就看的心醉沉迷。  
能够这么长时间的呆在一起，一定是一场无与伦比的美梦。  
因此，千万别变成噩梦好么？……自己喜欢这个人的心情，是绝不会错的。

 

不动明王正在做着深刻的反省和自我检讨，不过当然，他嘴上是不会说出来的。  
不小心说了厌倦什么的连他自己也吓了一跳。好吧，在校园里只要单独行动就会被问‘今天鬼道君怎么了？没来吗？”就会感到心里不爽，躁动不安，蠢蠢欲动……哦抱歉，后面两个词好像用错了别在意，总之就是——难受。  
鬼道君只有我认识就好了啊……鬼道君~鬼~道~酱~~~~  
不过越是这么想就越是难受，毕竟鬼道君不论在哪里都那么明亮而引人注目。那么，干脆就别和鬼道君见面，分开一段时间也许就能让这种欲念下降吧。他干脆地找了个理由，自虐狂一般的闭门不出。  
（……其实鬼道站在我门口发呆的时候，我就知道啦。）  
他熟悉鬼道走路的习惯，能分辨出他的足音，即使非常轻，也从来不会错。吃饭时的“不小心说错话”也不是完全没有用处，看着鬼道突然僵住的动作，不知怎么有点开心。他拎着西瓜漫步前行，远远看着鬼道给自己挑了解暑的酸梅汤。  
……弥补一下方才的过失好了？  
他把西瓜换到另一只手上——“鬼道君，我有些话，想和你说。就现在。”

 

Fin.


End file.
